Shadowed Moonlight
by swaswj
Summary: Soifon and Yoruichi share a quiet moment under the moonlight, where Soifon whispers her heart's desires. Soifon/Yoruichi


_Ff, sub, oral, rom_

_Shadowed Moonlight_  
by Will

"How can I protect Yoruichi-sama like this?" Soifon berated herself as she swung her sword, flipping into the air and attacking mock enemies. The cherry blossoms glowed softly in the moonlight as her steel flashed through the night again, whirling violently against the phantom targets. "Like this?"

A hand lit on her shoulder, stopping Soifon in her tracks.

"Listen to me, Soifon," Yoruichi-sama said softly, wrapping her arms around Soifon and placing her hand over her bodyguard's. "Swing the sword like this." Soifon slowly followed Yoruichi-sama's pull horizontally from the waist. "Yes, bring it across and…like this." The blade gracefully wove its way upward, slicing through the night. The young bodyguard watched the tip of the sword as if seeing it for the first time.

Crestfallen, Soifon couldn't understand how she could still be so flawed. How could she serve Yoruichi-sama like this? Ashamed, she silently turned, kneeling, and bowed her head to Yoruichi-sama in apology.

The Shihouin princess looked at her in surprise. "Don't beat yourself up like that," Yoruichi-sama said with concern. "You're doing well."

Soifon looked up. "No, I am still inadequate!" she said regretfully. "In order to protect you, Yoruichi-sama, I still need more power." The girl lowered her head again. "No…I am inadequate in everything."

Yoruichi-sama placed her hand on Soifon's head. Awed, Soifon looked up into her idol's eyes. "That's enough," Yoruichi-sama said quietly.

"Yoruichi-sama…"

"You…remind me of me," Yoruichi-sama continued softly, looking directly into her eyes. "Sometimes I even feel like you're my little sister."

Those words gave her such elation, even though she knew she was unworthy. Smiling sadly, Soifon lowered her eyes and told Yoruichi-sama, "Such words are wasted on someone like me."

With a sad smile of her own, Yoruichi-sama turned and lay down on the cherry-blossom covered grass, resting her head in Soifon's lap. "I said that's enough," Yoruichi-sama told her, "It's a full moon tonight."

The young bodyguard looked upward into the night sky, feeling greatly at ease. "Hai," she said gratefully. Soifon was joyous to be here, sharing this moment with Yoruichi-sama.

She watched Yoruichi-sama as her eyes drifted closed, resting in the warmth of Soifon's lap. The young woman smiled, as she cradled the head of her mentor and mistress. They sat there in serene silence for a long moment and Soifon reached down to smooth her lady's hair. "I will always be by your side to protect you," she whispered to the wind, unveiling her heart's desire, "Always."

"Yeah," Yoruichi-sama replied in a sleepy whisper, eyes still closed, "It's a promise," she breathed. Soifon reared back in embarrassment. Then, Yoruichi-sama's words registered, and her quiet smile widened just a little.

She was… content.

Soifon very lightly brushed a wisp of hair out of Yoruichi-sama's face. The young woman looked at her mistress longingly, with a soft smile on her lips. She swore to herself that she would give everything…give anything…for Yoruichi-sama.

Beneath the light of the full moon, surrounded by a quietly glowing halo of cherry blossoms, Soifon only had eyes for her Yoruichi-sama, resting peacefully against her.

There was a feeling welling up from deep inside her, quiet and subtle, but not to be ignored. A small breeze wafted by, and Soifon softly brushed the hair from Yoruichi-sama's face once more.

If only she could stay in this moment forever.

The young bodyguard stared at her charge's soft and even breathing. As Soifon watched the gentle rise and fall of her breasts, she thought of how perfect her Yoruichi-sama was. In her mind, she was picturing the first time she saw Yoruichi-sama, dressed in her finest kimonos and ribbons, a picture of purest beauty.

The youthful shinigami thought of the first time she met Yoruichi-sama in person, when she had effortlessly and fluidly disposed of Soifon's fellow trainees. Soifon remembered how Yoruichi-sama had then tossed her aside just as easily, how she had done it all with peerless grace.

Face flushing with thoughts of being so helpless before her, Soifon thought of how coolly Yoruichi-sama always commanded her. She thought of how quickly she always jumped to serve; she could not answer Yoruichi-sama's call fast enough.

Soifon jumped when she heard a noise. "Bzzz, bzzz," hummed Yoruichi-sama without opening her eyes. "Bzzz, bzzz," Yoruichi-sama hummed again, then cracked an eyelid, startling Soifon. "No wonder it's so noisy," Yoruichi-sama grinned up at her, "There's a little bee right here."

The young woman blushed, but smiled down at her mistress. Yoruichi-sama sat up, and immediately Soifon started chastising herself. If she had only made Yoruichi-sama more comfortable, then she could be sleeping peacefully right now.

Stopping just a few feet away, Yoruichi-sama reclined against the cool grass. "Come here, Soifon," she summoned softly, smiling at her bodyguard. Soifon immediately crawled over, stopping right in front of Yoruichi-sama and bowing her head. A hand lifted her chin, however, and she found herself gazing directly into Yoruichi-sama's golden eyes. Softly, she pulled on her bodyguard's chin.

Soifon's eyes shot wide as Yoruichi-sama pressed her lips full against her own.

Startled, Soifon pulled away, choosing to ignore the look of hurt in her lady's face. "I am not worthy," Soifon said while looking down at the petal strewn grass, clasping her hands in her lap. "Your Excellency deserves—"

Yoruichi-sama placed her hand on Soifon's cheek and forced the girl to look her in the eyes. "Don't talk," Yoruichi-sama said softly, before pulling Soifon closer for another kiss.

This time she didn't shy away. With tears forming at the corners of her eyes, Soifon leaned into the kiss, desperately, hopefully. Yoruichi-sama moved forward, one hand on Soifon's belly, gently lowering the girl onto her back in the cool grass. The young woman couldn't slow the racing of her heart as she stared, mesmerized, into Yoruichi-sama's bright golden eyes.

Her lady reached for Soifon's waistline, tugging up the bottom of her uniform top. The young woman trembled in anticipation, as Yoruichi-sama slowly exposed more of her soft white skin to the glow of the full moon. She raised her arms without being told to as Yoruichi-sama pulled the shirt the rest of the way off, discarding it to the side. Soifon gasped in need as her mistress leaned down and kissed her deeply once more, craving the taste of her lips more and more with each passing second.

Sensuously, Yoruichi-sama dragged her fingertips up and down Soifon's side. Soifon whimpered in need as her breast was softly caressed through her wrappings, Yoruichi-sama's thumb rubbing a circle around her stiffened nipple. The golden-eyed goddess smiled lovingly at her bodyguard, leaning in for one more kiss

With a needful moan, Soifon reached down and began to loosen her belt. Yoruichi-sama, though, took her hand and moved it behind Soifon's head, followed quickly by her other hand. Wrists crossed over her head, the young woman watched raptly as Yoruichi-sama began undoing the belt herself. She didn't need to have her wrists tied – Yoruichi-sama wanted them there, and that's where they would stay.

Soifon gasped with a blush as Yoruichi-sama kissed her belly-button. Fingers hooked through the waistband, her lady slowly rolled her uniform bottoms down her legs, bunching up at her ankles. Soifon let out a plaintive whine. She was nearly completely exposed to her mistress now, and was by now completely drenched with desire.

The young woman wanted to beg her lady to take her, to have her. She wanted to beg for another soul-shattering kiss. Yoruichi-sama had told her not to talk, though, so she had no choice but to just watch. Her breasts were rising and falling rapidly as she began panting in heat.

Yoruichi-sama smiled at her as she caressed Soifon's bared thigh. Slowly, teasingly, her lady dragged her fingers over to Soifon's inner thighs. The young woman whined in need, her mistress's fingers slowly rubbing their way higher, closer to her dripping nether regions.

Inches away, she stopped, rubbing Soifon's inner thigh in a small tight circle but not moving any higher. The younger woman squirmed and whimpered at her lady's ministrations. Yoruichi-sama smiled lovingly at her, enjoying teasing her. The golden-eyed goddess leaned in closer, reaching in and deftly untying her bodyguard's fundoshi. Soifon gasped in shock as Yoruichi-sama pulled away the soaked strip of cloth and the chill night air hit her wetness.

Wrists crossed over her head, naked except for the wrappings over her tiny breasts, the young woman spread her knees apart, exposing herself to her mistress completely. She wanted her Yoruichi-sama to take her for her own. From the first time she had laid eyes on her, from the first time Yoruichi-sama had thrown her to the ground in practice, Soifon could not have imagined giving herself to any other.

That Yoruichi-sama would actually _want_ her was the fulfillment of her deepest longings.

Soifon unwittingly let out a satisfied moan as Yoruichi-sama placed her hand over the girl's opening. The young bodyguard tried to spread her knees even wider, tried to urge Yoruichi-sama to take her. The Shihouin princess held back, however. She crawled closer to Soifon's face while keeping that hand on her. Soifon found herself staring directly into those incredible, piercing golden eyes as Yoruichi-sama asked her, "Always?"

Soifon nodded desperately, meaning it as much as anything she had ever meant.

As soon as she did, Yoruichi-sama grinned at her and roughly slammed two fingers inside of her. Soifon let out a shrill cry of pain as her virginity was taken, whimpering lightly in pain as the fingers pounded into her again and again. It felt as if her loins were on fire, and tears were rolling down her face as she gasped with each new thrust.

In spite of the pain, though, she was silently crying out for Yoruichi-sama to take her, to use her, opening her knees wider. "Yoruichi-sama!" she screamed out desperately, pushing back against her hand, panting sharply with the rough pounding. Soifon closed her eyes as she humped back against the fingers, crying out urgently.

"Yo…ru…" she panted, feeling as if she was about to burst. She opened her eyes, only to see her Yoruichi-sama's hungry smile. That look in her eyes finally sent Soifon over the edge. With a shrill cry, the young bodyguard's floodgates burst open. Her toes curled as she writhed in the throes of pleasure, weakly crying out, "-sama..!"

The waves of her orgasm seemed to go on forever, and the young woman was left breathless when she finally started cooling down. Feeling a cramp in her arms, Soifon realized that she was still holding her wrists together and felt herself smiling. Overhead, the full moon seemed to shine even brighter than before, the cherry blossoms even more vibrant.

Soifon rolled her head to look for Yoruichi-sama, and was alarmed when she didn't see her. "Yoruichi-sama!" she cried out, sitting up and feeling frightened and vulnerable.

"Bzzz, bzzz," she heard behind her just before she felt her lady's arms wrap around her from behind, pulling her close. Relieved, the exhausted girl let herself melt into the tender embrace. Soifon tried to find a way to express what she was feeling, but couldn't find any words.

At last, she turned her head toward Yoruichi-sama, and quietly told her, "It's a promise, remember?"

Yoruichi-sama gave a bright grin. "Hai," she replied simply.

_Story requested by Pixy._


End file.
